Second Chances
by Who Gives A Care
Summary: One day on Earth, 12 people died. One day in the elemental nations, 12 people received a second chance. Not all of them deserved it.
1. Year One

Yasu was a good name, mused a small child. Yasu wasn't always called Yasu, but it was much better than Yasu's first given name- not that anyone would know of course. The child was young, only two months old in body. In mind, well, that's a different story. Yasu had died once and was back in another body. Reincarnation, such an interesting and wonderful thing. Sure, Yasu ended up switching genders but really, in exchange for a second life it wasn't a huge deal.

Yasu never really cared about something as silly as gender anyways. They- yes Yasu is a they now- were more concerned about the new organisms living in their body. It was quite disconcerting, feeling things move under their skin, wriggling around. However, on the bright side, Yasu could sing 'crawling in my skin' whenever feeling angsty.

There was also the fact that Yasu was fairly certain they were born into a family of drug dealers, what with everyone looking shady as fuck, but it was fine. They loved Yasu, so they didn't care too much if their new family sold drugs to puppies. Not that they would partake in such an endeavour, of course, they had standards. Not particularly high standards, but standards.

Yasu was content figuring out the new language their giant parents spoke, and whether or not the internet existed. Then, they were taken outside.

Turns out that the headbands weren't an accessory to their already stange families fashion sense after all.

Yasu saw it on a public balcony. In the cliff were four faces. Their parents telling them something softly. Staring dumbstruck at it, Yasu started humming softly, ignoring the shrill laughter that had sprouted from a nearby child.

"Now, this is a story all about how,

My life got flipped-turned upside down,

And I'd like to take a minute,

Just sit right there,

I'll tell you how I became a ninja of a town called Konoha.."

* * *

Isamu was pretty used to his second life. Sure, the fact that his clan was probably going to all be killed soon-ish hung over him, but he was more or less content to crawl all over the place and generally make a nuisance of himself. It was fun for him, almost a year old crawling around and getting his hands on whatever he could. It wasn't as much fun for his family, bunch of stuck up assholes according to Isamu. What made him label them as so was more or less them not appreciating his… 'Enthusiasm' in everything.

He did suppose it was worth it, though, dealing with a conservative family in exchange for an overpowered bloodline. All he needed to do was desert before everyone dies. Sure it was easier said than done, but Isamu wasn't one to fret over silly things like 'is it possible'. Words were for those who wouldn't speak in firsts- so wimps and amputees, and only one of them had a valid excuse.

Staring blankly at his father who was most likely scolding him based on expression and tone Isamu swung his arms. He didn't even do anything bad that time- in his honest opinion at least- just smother his cousin until the little banshee fell unconscious. The cousin was fine, and Isamu was just sick of the child screaming and clinging on him- he had places to go and things to do goddammit.

Ignoring the scolding which Isamu only half understood, he focused on his clan symbol behind his father, because it was just everywhere. Something about 'muh clan pride' and 'muh eyes the best'.

Sighing Isamu vowed for the thousandth time that he would get out of the Uchiha hellhole the second he could.

* * *

Hikari hated children. She detested them. It took years until they were competent enough to speak, and even longer until they could hold an actual conversation. Not to mention those who never matured enough to have anything truly intelligent to say.

Clenching her teeth Hikari adjusted her posture once more- not that it needed adjusting, it was immaculate as always. She was just so 'lucky' to get to have a 'playdate' with some of the other branch children she sneered internally.

With any luck she'd be able to enter and graduate the academy quickly, getting away from the brainless brats who managed to worm their way in. She'd already managed to understand the language, and was starting to learn calligraphy. All two days from her first birthday.

Nobody said anything about her rapid growth, but Hikari could feel it, the blank eyes on her back when she spoke better than relatives twice her age. Those blank eyes, Hikari could see something in them, something carefully hidden whenever she showed her intelligence.

Exhaling softly, Hikari stood up, and slowly made her way to her distant cousin. Hinata. Hinata had a good chance of ruling the clan in time, and Hikari refused to be led by such an indecisive person. Good thing she had time to polish Hinata, the girl had potential, and Hikari would not let it go to waste.

Smiling, Hikari walked up to her relative who was a few months younger than her. Better start that conditioning sooner than later to have it stick.

* * *

Kiyoshi had a simple life. He lived with his mother who owned a bakery, woke up in the morning to the smell of baking bread and was cared for by her. He had grown to love his mother. A calm, caring voice in the insanity of being reincarnated. Sure, he hated it when he had to sit in the store around all the strangers, but he'd always been shy.

Gripping his mother tightly, Kiyoshi examined the crowd they were passing through. It was a crowded marketplace, with the scent of spices wafting through the air, people yelling about things and beautiful cloth on display. Cringing as some other shoppers bumped against him, he did his best to ignore the shouting from all around him.

Kiyoshi's mother weaved through the crowd with practiced ease, holding her son in one arm and a bag of produce in the other.

He watched as his mother took him to a large public balcony, sitting down on a bench close to a couple of shady looking people. Looking up Kiyoshi froze. Carved into the mountain were faces, four of them. Four of them staring him down.

Kiyoshi felt a shaky, hysterical smile form on his face.

'Is this real?' He asked himself.

Kiyoshi shook, his whole body trembling.

'Is any of this?'

He felt laughter bubble up inside him, shrill and desperate.

'Am I?'

He couldn't stop laughing.

He laughed and laughed and laughed until he couldn't breath, choking and gasping with tears rolling down his face.

….

It wasn't funny.


	2. Year Two

YEAR TWO.

* * *

Suzu loved to watch how her mother sewed. Her mother's hands slipping through the fabric, rhythmically working through the soft fabric. How after her mother was done she'd get a candy for watching so closely, and encouragement about being a seamstress in the future.

Over the two years she had spent in the village, Suzu had grown to love it. The small shops, the close-knit community, everything.

However, life changed for the worse and Suzu had nothing but regret and distaste. Her new parents were dead. Sure, they could be annoying and overbearing at times, but they cared.

She'd been messing around with her charaka, increasing her control and reserves. It didn't seem dangerous, what with her living in a small village in the middle of nowhere.

Then there were ninjas. Suzu woke up to find herself in the grip of a random man in her family room, so she screamed. That brought her parents running out. Honestly, Suzu didn't register the action at first, her parents throats being sliced through with a knife so fast she could barely see. Horrified that her parents for around two years had been murdered, she froze.

After that things got blurry. The only solid things she could recall were blazing fires, swallowing up shop that Suzu had grown to love and blood staining the streets.

Once she woke up again, she found herself on the back of a wagon with full of sleeping children, ranging from around two years old to four. Looking around in quickly Suzu recognized them children as from the village.

Struggling to remove herself from under the baker's young son, Suzo looked sharply at the men driving the wagon. As one turned around her breath hitched at the sight of his forehead protector. The village hidden in sound, Otogakure.

'Ah.' her eyes widened as she thought to herself. 'I'm fucked aren't I?'

* * *

Kenji considered himself a simple man. So, when his father came home from a two week long mission a limb short, he had the obvious reaction.

"Dad! What happened to your arm?!" He sprinted to his father, wrapping his arms around his father's legs as a hug the best he could before looking up. "Are you okay?"

To Kenji's inexperienced eye his missing arm looked simple enough. His father's left arm was cut off just in between his elbow and shoulder, but was carefully wrapped in bandages.

Turning around to face the interior of the house Kenji shouted, "Mom, Kyou! You need to see Dad!"

Biting his lip Kenji examined his father once again. Unfortunately his father looked worse for wear. His father's already short dark brown hair looked like it had patches cut off haphazardly. Dark rings circled his eyes, and his face was pale and gaunt with a forced smile. Along with that he looked thinner than usually, but the most important thing Kenji noticed was the lack of his forehead protector.

"Dad… What happened?" Kenji looked into his father's exhausted eyes.

"Sorry bud, classified." His father's smile turned brittle. "How was it when I was gone?"

"It- Dad.." Kenji was cut off by the entrance of his mother and older brother.

"Honey!" Kenji's mother gasped at the sight of her husband. "Oh- Kenji, Kyou, how, how about you two go play outside a bit while Mommy talks to Daddy, okay?"

Following his older brother out the front door, Kenji glanced back at his mother embracing his father.

"Kyou.." Kenji looked at his elder brother. "Did you notice? Dad didn't have his headband."

"...Yeah." Kyou kept his gaze on the ground as the brothers walked. "Hey… Let's, let's get some… Some dango, yeah."

"Kyou. You're going into the academy next month right?"

"..Ye- yeah. I'm, I'm going to be a ninja."

"Do you want to?"

"I.. Well, with Dad… Ya know… There's no longer a ninja in the family so.."

"But, do you want to?" Kenji looked into his older brothers eyes, standing still.

His brother brushed past him, not acknowledging Kenji's question. Rushing after his brother, Kenji heard him whisper.

"I have to."

Biting his lip Kenji followed his brother into the mist of Kiri.

'I'll be strong.' He promised himself.

'I'll protect them.' He vowed.

'I won't let them be hurt.'

* * *

Ayaka was bored. So, so, so very bored. Her parents were off on a courier mission, and weren't to be home for another two days. Slowly braiding her twin sister's light pink hair she sighed, glancing over at the genin team that had been hired to babysit them.

Finishing off the braid, Ayaka stood up and walked over to the supervising genin team, a female Uchiha, and two boys -both probably civilian born. Their teacher was… Somewhere, Ayaka was him for a few seconds before he left.

"Go to park please?" Ayaka asked, internally cringing at her lack of grammar. It was times like those that Ayaka hated being a child again. There was only so much a grown woman could do to entertain herself without tipping people off that she wasn't a two year old.

Thankfully, the genin team was fine with an excursion to the park. The team couldn't have been enjoying themselves in the small home.

As the team led the twins to the closest park, Ayaka watched her twin's reaction to the ninja. Ayaka had never really understood Sakura's motivation for being a ninja in the manga, nor did she care, but it wasn't a manga anymore. It was her life, and her sister's life.

"Ayaka! Sand!" Sakura ran to the playground the second she saw it. Smiling, Ayaka followed slowly after her sister whom had already started to construct a, 'sand castle'.

Taking a handful of sand, Akaya added onto her sisters sand pile, smiling. Within a few minutes the sisters had gone their separate ways, with Sakura constructing a sand castle, and Akaya etching designs into the sand.

Zoning out as she drew in the sand, Ayaka was caught off guard by another child dropping himself into the sandbox.

"Yo, I'm Isamu Uchiha." The kid gave a half smile, looking at the sisters.

"Mmm Sakura!" Sakura smiled, pointing at herself.

"Yeah?" The boy's smile grew. "Who's your friend?"

Off put by the child's skill in speaking, Ayaka answered. "I'm Ayaka, Sakura's twin."

"Oh? Sakura has a twin? Hm, you guys do kinda look alike." Isamu's smile grew just a bit too wide to be considered normal. It was true though, Sakura and Ayaka looked almost identical except Ayaka having dirty blonde hair.

Examining the boy, Ayaka frowned. The way he talked, the way he didn't expect Sakura to have a twin, it reminded Ayaka of, well, herself. Being born into another world. Standing up slowly, Ayaka walked over to the shade of the trees, leading Isamu away from Sakura..

"Yeah, I just don't have pink hair." Ayaka nodded.

"The pink hair is really distinctive ya know. I remember reading a story with the heroine having pink hair…"

"Oh, hmm, was it by a guy named, ah, Kishimoto?"

"Oh. Oh, yes it was." Isamu gained a strange look in his eye. "So-"

"Isamu!" The Uchiha genin ran over to the pair. "What are you doing here? You're grounded."

"Oh, go eat a dick." Isamu rolled his eyes before turning back to Ayaka. "I'll see ya later."

Grimacing as Isamu ran away from the other Uchiha Ayaka couldn't help but feel like she made a large mistake.

"What were you talking about with that girl?" Isamu's older cousin questioned him the second they were out of earshot from the twins.

"Why do you care? Oh, wait, you were probably stuck babysitting them because you aren't good enough to do anything else." Isamu grinned.

"Isamu, tell me."

"Oh, c'mon, maybe I just wanted to make a friend."

"You tried to suffocate my younger brother two times." The older girl ground out. "What. Was. It."

"She's not a mouth breather like your brother. Or you. Or-"

"Just shut up."

"Hmm, convincing argument, but how about no."

"Isamu, shut up now or else."

"Or else what?" The boy raised an eyebrow.

Not dignifying Isamu with a response, the gennin clenched her teeth, dragging her troublemaking cousin to the clan compound

"Ya know, I'm going to see her again." Isamu commented idly.

"Not if I can help it."

* * *

A/N: OH MAN OH MAN, PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS AND NOT HATING IT.

So yeah, there was some sad backstories in this chapter, oops.

Kyou was literally added last second because I wanted Kenji to have family but I love him already, little munchkin gunna be a spoopy kiri nin for his family, little bud. I hope he doesn't die.


	3. Year Three Part One

YEAR THREE (PART ONE)

* * *

Yasu liked to party. Unfortunately, currently partying is not possible, despite being at one. The main reason was the fact they were too young to drink- or do any real partying in general- and the fact that Aburame didn't party hard.

Wandering around while looking for food, Yasu weaved their way through the crowd. It was rambunctious, so exactly what they expected from an Inuzuka party.

Pausing, Yasu hiccuped, causing one of their insects to fly out of their mouth. Covering their mouth, Yasu sighed, 'I really need to fix that.' Coughing and hiccuping out insects was a becoming quite a nuisance to Yasu.

Slowly making their way to a table full of food, Yasu kept an eye out for their parents. The Aburame child hadn't tagged either of their parents with kikaichu, a huge mistake in hindsight. Quickly snatching a plate of cake and fork from the table, they darted away from the overcrowded table.

Exiting the Inuzuka main house, Yasu went to the fringe of the barbeque that was taking place outside. It was approaching dusk at the Inuzuka main house, so they didn't want to be totally in the dark.

Adjusting their high collar on their long coat as so Yasu could actually eat the cake, they paused. Putting the cake down and turning to their right, Yasu watched an Inuzuka boy around their age approach, two dogs trailing him.

"Hey." The boy raised an arm in greeting. Yasu frowned, not being able to see much more than his silhouette in the fading light.

"Yo." Yasu adjusted their collar to be above their nose.

"So. I heard you were a prodigy." the boy sat down next to Yasu

"Okay."

"Yeah." The boy leaned close to Yasu, and they caught sight of his half lidded eyes and slow smile..

The pair say in silence for a few moments, the boy observing Yasu and his dogs sitting on either side of him.

Picking up the plate of cake again, Yasu unzipped the top part of their coat and resumed eating the cake. It was a good cake in Yasu's opinion.

A vanilla cake with a soft, moist texture and a faintly butterscotch flavoured icing, nice and fluffy. In between the top and bottom layer was a smooth peanut butter filling. The lack of chocolate was probably due to all the dogs in the Inuzuka household. Crunching down on a peanut, Yasu savoured the taste for a second as they were interrupted by the boy once again.

"Ya know, it's kinda rude to eat in the middle of a conversation." The boy gave a slightly unnerving smile.

"It's rude to stare." Yasu put the cake down. Again. "It's also rude to not introduce yourself."

"Hmmm, well, I'm Ashi, Ashi Inuzuka. These are my dogs, Kin and Gin."

"Gold and silver? I'm Yasu Aburame."

"Yeah… Are you a boy or a girl? I can't tell…"

"I identify as an attack helicopter." Yasu mumbled, paying more attention their cake than they did to the boy's reaction to their outdated meme.

As Yasu finished speaking, Ashi burst out in laughter, short and slightly hysterical, his dogs standing still as if frozen. Yasu picked up the cake and backed away slightly, letting their hive get prepared.

"HA, hahah, Ha-HA… Ahhaha… Ahhhh, that was, yeah yeah! You're like me right! You've seen it! You've been there right!"

"To updog?" Yasu stood up fully, stepping back while letting a few kikaichu settle into their sleeves.

"Eh?" Ashi paused fully. "What's updog?"

"Nothing much, how about you?" Yasu adjusted their glasses nonchalantly.

"...Did. Did really just do that?" Yasu saw Ashi's dog lay down beside each other.

"Yeah."

"You, you're not from here though!" Ashi stepped closer to Yasu. eyes wide. "Right!? Right?! You can't be right!"

"Yeah, just don't go all barking mad on me." Yasu slowly pushed Ashi back.

"Stop with the puns!" Ashi stepped closer to them again. "This is serious!"

"Yeah, no need to hound me."

"You died right! You saw it! You had to!"

"...I died, then I woke up again."

"Wait, you just- ah, fuck. Fucking- just." Ashi's head jerked away, stepping away from Yasu quickly, muttering to himself.

"Sorry to pug you, but you didn't just wake in a new body?"

"No."

"Okay."

Leaving Ashi to himself and his dogs, Yasu paused. They didn't believe that Ashi could be considered completely sane. Not total insanity, but something very off...

"So, I guess you've got an idea about the whole, ya know." Yasu made a vague notion with their hand, "wanna train together? It'd be nice to have company. Doomsday preppers and whatnot, yeah?"

"I… I, yeah, sure. That'd, It'd be nice."

"I think the Hyuuga shitstorm is coming up soon." Yasu picked up their cake again.

"I.. Yeah, it is. What even, ah man."

* * *

Jumping out the window and landing in a crouch, Isamu surveyed his surroundings. Apparently the clan hadn't been joking about the whole house arrest thing. Something about being a negative influence and how the Hyuuga's had a prodigy that was so much better than him.

'Yeah, like Neji is so great'. Isamu rolled his eyes, standing up with a smile on his face and dusting off his pants.

As he took a step forward, she found himself greatly restrained due to the fact someone was holding him in the air by his collar.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." Isamu growled, kicking his legs slightly in defiance.

* * *

Walking up to his mother whom was pulling a loaf of bread from the oven, Kiyoshi bit his lip.

"Ah, Mom"? He tilted his head. "You, uh, well, Dad- he was a ninja, right?"

Pausing, his mother stiffly put the bread on the counter and turned to Kiyoshi after taking a deep breath. "Yes… Why do you ask?"

"I, well." Kiyoshi cleared his throat, wringing his hands. "I, I think I, well, like have an idea or something, of like, the future? So, um, I was ah, I mean, It's bad so, ah, I-"

"Wait." Kiyoshi's mother swept towards him. "You think you can tell the future."

"Ye-yeah. I mean, I, I think maybe it'd be like a, ya know, bloodline? Or something? So, I think that I should tell the, well, ah, ninja, or Hokage? I mean…"

"Calm down Kiyoshi." She put her hands on his shoulders. "So, you're having visions of what you believe to be the future, and they are very negative?"

"Yes." Kiyoshi gave a jerky nod.

"How frequently?"

"Well, uh, pretty frequently, lot's of the stuff I learn ends up being true."

"Lot's, not all?"

"Well, none has been false, umm, but I can't really get confirmation on a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, uh, I think a lot are classified, like, umm, a kid, Naruto Uzumaki, is he the, uh, container of-"

"Kiyoshi!" His mother's grip on his shoulders tightened, looking at her son straight in the eyes. "Did anyone tell you that."

"No!" He squeaked.

"Okay, calm down Kiyoshi, we both know how you work yourself up. Just take some deep breaths. I'll figure it out honey. Now, do you know anything that could be considered more confidential than what you almost told me?"

"I, well, yeah, I mean-"

"Okay honey." His mother ran her hand through his dark blue hair, "I'll figure this out. Take some bread and milk for now okay?"

Not trusting his voice Kiyoshi nodded jerkily and went over the the counter past his rushing mother to get some bread.

It was done.

* * *

Dodging a palm strike to her right shoulder, Hikari ducked low and swept up with a strike to her opponent's gut, only for them to dash backwards quickly.

Examining her opponent again Hikari frowned, keeping her breathing steady. The problem with being the Hyuuga wonder prodigy child, she thought, was being paired up with people twice- or more- her age for any spars.

Resetting her stance, Hikari advanced performing a feint before striking with her elbow to her opponent's left side. Leaning forward, she immediately prepared a palm strike to her opponents already injured left side. As she moved forward she was was caught off guard by a strike to her arm, immediately followed up by another to her chest and another to her gut. Reeling from the blow, Hikari fell to the ground, doing her best to ignore the pain as she smoothly re-entered her gentle fist stance, clenching her teeth.

"Enough." The instructor interrupted. "Young Hinata's birthday celebration is to be tomorrow, you will both be in top shape. Dismissed."

With a jolt of annoyance at being bested, Hikari bowed stiffly while collecting herself. The Hyuuga incident, the girl frowned to herself, was a problem. In theory, it shouldn't be a problem in the least, with the Hyuuga's eyes being able to spot a trespasser, but it happened.

Being a branch member would usually mean limited amount of contact with the main house family, but Hikari's status as a genius provided some leeway.

Interaction with Hinata helped Hikari built up the heirs confidence, but Hikari wasn't sure how Hinata would react to the incident.

Sighing, Hikari made her way to the baths. It wouldn't do to wander around in a disheveled state. Even if Hinata was ruined by the incident, then the future heir would just need someone to lean on. Someone who she could trust, and Hikari was confident she could fill that role. It would be incredibly useful to be in such a position.

'Yes.' Hikari smiled to herself. 'Everything is proceeding well.'

* * *

A/N; So, what do you guys prefer, shorter and more frequent updates (1-2k) or longer and slower updates (2k)? Right now I'm on a shorter length and more frequent update schedule, but I could change it around.

I'm so excited, everyone's lives are going to be fucked up in the next chapter~

Ah, that sounds bad… An inspiration for this was Worm's (Worm by Wildbow) 'Everything gets worse' theme.

Also, thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed, or just stuck around to read this! Have a good day!


	4. Year Three (Part Two)

YEAR THREE (PART TWO)

* * *

Laying on his bed, Kiyoshi let out a low moan. Spread eagle position, he let an arm drape over his eyes.

"How did that go so badly…" He groaned. His meeting with the Hokage had gone.. Horribly, ifd he said so himself. Instead of convincing him that Kiyoshi had a bloodline that gave him promotions of the future, Kiyoshi divulged the fact that this was his second life, and he read the future of the universe in a manga. And watched some anime on it. And pretty much everything that happens forever.

'Honestly,' he thought to himself, 'It isn't my fault I'm bad in social situations, the words just… fall out…'

Trying not to remember the meeting, Kiyoshi rolled into his pillow, sighing. At least now he was fast tracked into the medic program. Even if he was probably being monitored. And that he was probably assumed insane. At least he didn't need to worry about begin shanked with the shinobi most likely shadowing him.

Rolling off the bed, Kiyoshi slumped over to the conjoined kitchen/dining room/living room. And promptly left as he saw his mother talking to an unknown man. Heading right back to his room without saying a word, Kiyoshi jumped onto his bed, groaning again.

* * *

Panting, Kenji watched his brother spar. He had to admire his brother, Kyou was a prodigy. Taking a second to lay down, Kenji thought about the future. Yagura was still Mizukage and very much mind controlled and the attempted rebellion hadn't been instigated yet.

'But why,' Kenji thought to himself, 'wasn't Kyou ever mentioned in the series? He's a prodigy, so, unless he died…'

Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, Kenji watched his older brother approach.

"How was it?" Kenji asked.

"It was.." Kyou panted, "crazy good, there's talk about me skipping grades, ya know."

"Yeah, not a surprise." Kenji glanced over to Kyou's previous sparring partner- an older boy nursing what appeared to be a broken arm.

"Well, ya know, I did practice some before I entered…"

"Not a lot." Kenji gave a smile. "Be proud. Maybe you'll get apprenticed under one of the swordsmen." The seven swordsmen were still complete, but Kenji had no idea for how much longer.

"Ehhh, you think? Ya know, when you start the academy I think you'll do great, you're really smart."

"Aw, thanks. Wanna head home?"

"Yeah!" Kyou grinned. "Wanna race?"

"Not really…" Kenji groaned. "Didn't you just train all day?"

"Training's never done you foolish brother!"

Laughing, Kenji lagged after his brother at a slight jog. Looking around the city, Kenji still couldn't help but smile. He'd grown to love the village.

'Tonight.' He promised himself. 'I'll send something about the Mizukage being controlled by the sharingan. A note to the hunter-nin guy with the stolen Hyuuga eye' he resolved.

"Don't worry." He whispered, watching his brother ruin off to their house.

* * *

Yawning, Ayaka sat up on her bed, looking over at Sakura's still sleeping form. Heading down to the kitchen, Ayaka started pulling out ingredients for breakfast.

"Hmm, pancakes. Yeah." She muttered to herself, mixing the ingredients together form memory.

Tuning out as the pancakes cooked, Ayaka gazed out the window, thinking. Her parents were going to be out on a mission for another week, and Hyuuga heiress's birthday celebration would be in two days.

Not that she had anything planned. The kidnapping almost caused another war, and she didn't plan to instigate another war.

Frowning slightly, Ayaka stretched up to see the pancakes progress.

"What are you doing!?" Ayaka turned around to see a female genin in the kitchen door.

"Making breakfast. Who are you?" Ayaka squinted.

"Turn that off! I'm supposed to be babysitting you!" The girl barked, striding over to the stove.

"...Ayaka? What?" Sakura asked from the doorway, clutching her blanket drowsily.

"Pancakes." She responded, before turning around to keep the genin from turning off the stove. "And I know how to make them."

"I could help?" Sakura tilted her head, smiling.

"No, you're too young." Ayaka went to flip the pancakes, trying to shove the genin out of the way. "Now shoo."

"You guys are the same age- both too young to use a stove." The genin snatched the spatula out of Ayaka's hand looking down at the pan. "What even are these?"

"Pancakes, now gimme! I need to flip them!"

"I'll flip these 'pancakes' now sit down brat." The genin picked up Ayaka with ease and set her down at the table next to a moping Sakura.

"I'm plenty old enough to cook." Ayaka grumbled under her breath before turning to the gnein now flipping the pancakes. "Who are you anyways."

"Tomi Doi, here to take care of you brats."

"So, where's your teammates?" Ayaka leaned back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"Recovering from a mission."  
"Oh!" Sakura looked up at the ninja excitedly. "What was the mission!"

Tuning out the rest of the world, Ayaka rested her head on her arms sighing.

* * *

Yasu was having a great time at Hinata's birthday party. Sure, they had to worry about the whole kidnapping thing and had bugged a large percentage of the party goers, but the cake was fantastic.

Looking over at Ashi who was polishing off some sort of meat dish, they smiled slightly. Sure, they were beyond paranoid about the party, and sure, Ashi was fairly batshit, but the cake made up for it.

Or at least Yasu told themselves so.

The cake made things okay.

Everything was fine.

The party was giant, more of a celebration hosted by the Hyuuga clan. Most large clans- except the Uchiha, because fuck them. Or maybe they were invited and decided they were too cool, nobody really cares, it's politics. All the major clans were invited along with most high ranked ninja. Sitting on a out of the way table, Yasu, Ashi and Ashi's dogs all sat in silence, eating their meals.

"How did this even work out originally. The Hyuuga can see through walls, how would a Kumo nin kidnap the heiress?" Yasu looked down at their cake.

"Twelve." Ashi stood up to get more food.

"Twelve time's I've asked that to you?" Yasu probed. "Still makes no sense."

"Thirteen." Ashi left the table, his dogs following him.

Eating their cake, Yasu pointedly ignored the Hyuuga approaching them.

"May I sit here?" The girl gave a fake smile.

Shrugging, Yasu kept on eating their cake.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'm Hikari Hyuuga. Nice to meet you." The girl's face slipped into a sly smile for a second, before changing back to her earlier fake cheer.

"Yasu Aburame."

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Aye."

"Oh, that's nice." The Hyuuga's blank eye's reflected the light of the party as she gave an amused smile.

"Hello." Ashi tiled his head as he approached the table. "Who the hell are you?"

"Hikari Hyuuga." The girl nodded her head. "It's rude to swear you know."

Sneering slightly, Ashi looked at the girl. "Why are you here."

"Oh, I just had some time to kill before the excitement starts, you guys understand don't you?" The Hyuuga gave a smile. "I have a feeling we're all pretty similar. Hmm?"

"But I'm not a bitch." Yasu didn't look up from their cake. "Although, you and Ashi both seem to have the sociopath thing down pat."

"Please." Hikari laughed slightly, "as much as I hate having to compare myself to you people, it's the truth."

"Not really. I've never seen either of you guys strike fear into cats heart like they rightfully deserve." Ashi tore off a piece of meat, resting his head on his hand.

"She doesn't mention the murdering random cats kind of way Ashi."

"Hey, I stick to strays." The boy gave a feral grin.

"Shame you couldn't give this girl your usually cat treatment then, she seems pretty catty."

"I'd enjoy the beatdown I would give to you two. I've heard people on the edge of death defecate themselves, your pants could match your sense of humour," Hikari hummed thoughtfully.

"I have a fe-line it wouldn't end up that way." Yasu deadpanned.

"And I'm sure you also feel like you matter, so excuse me if I don't believe you. Now, how about we move past the childish insults, hm?"

"Or we could go back the the murder part." Ashi commented idly.

"Please, those died out." Hikari rolled her eyes. "It's already killing em to talk to toy, so I think death would be an improvement."

"Puns are my thing." Yasu readjusted her glasses, staring at Hiakri.

"Oh, am I bugging you?"

* * *

A/N WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS THE NARUTO TIMELINE *SCREAMS*

Also, what a beautiful pissing contest I have constructed. And horrible people. So many horrible people. Nobody has any chill.

Speaking of which, any characters you like especially? Or any you hate?

ALSO DOUBLE DIGIT FOLLOWER COUNT PAR-TAY!

ALSO WHY DOES THE FAN FICTION DOC EDITING HATE ME SO.


	5. Year Three Part Three

YEAR THREE (PART THREE)

* * *

"Hey! Kenji! Guess what!" Kyou ran up to his brother whom was staring at his book in the shade of a large tree.

"What?" Kenji looked up from his book on basic ninjutsu principals.

"Guess!" Kyou learned foreword, smiling.

"Aliens."

"Wha- aliens aren't real, don't be silly Kenji." Kyou playfully slapped his brothers head, leading him into the town proper.

"No, they are, and from the moon."The younger boy mumbled slightly.

"Oh- enough of your moon-people conspiracy! I graduated early! And there's talk of me being apprenticed under one of the swordsmen!"

"I can't say it was unexpected." Kenji nodded. "Want me to make cake or something at home? We should probably rest and celebrate for a bit out of the way."

"And you stop being a nerd reading all the time? You don't even really like dango." Kyou tilted his head.

"Yeah yeah, but you do." Kenji looked around at the crowded street the brothers had entered.

"Hey, what's up, you've been anxious. You weren't even really reading."

"Oh? Really." Kenji glanced around again.

"You're eyes weren't moving." Kyou explained to his younger brother. Or his older brother, depending on how age works with reincarnation.

"Well, you got me. Let's go." Kenji gave an over-dramatic shrug, walking to their house.

"Geez, you keep on acting like there's someone out to get ya." Kyou scowled, taking the lead.

Looking around the streets, Kenji pushed back his nervousness. The note had been dropped off a few days ago, but there hadn't been any moves to do anything about the possibly compromised Mizukage.

It was entirely possible the note was written off, or the Tobi was simply that good, Kenji did have to concede, but he was still on edge.

As a piece on concrete flew less than an inch past kenji's head, he was broken out of his musings. Scrambling to the side, he swore, seeing the Mizukage fight off several ANBU and hunter-nin. Dashing to his brother, Kenji pushed him out of the way and into a back alley.

"We need to run!" Kenji grabed hold of his brothers arm, trying to pull him down the alley to safety.

"No! I'm a ninja- I need to help- I can-"

"Get yourself killed!" Kenji snapped, "It's the Mizukage fighting, use your brain."

"I am!" Kyou ripped his arm out of his brother's grasp, "I could help the civilians leave and-"

"Duck!" Kenji yelled, shoving his brother again as the buildings surrounding the alleyways collapsed above the brothers in a mighty crash- an earth jutsu disrupting the ground and knocking the brothers to their feet.

Groaning, Kyou lifted off the rubble and dust that had fallen on him. "Kenji!" He looked around frantically around the semi-collapsed alley, his vision obscured by the dust.

Kyou stood up, paying no heed to his aches and already forming bruises, callign for his brother once again, "Kenji!"

Listening to the sounds of fighting distance itself from him, Kyou was left alone with only the sound of falling rubble to comfort him.

"K-Kyou.." a weak voice rang out from beside the older brother.

"Kenji!" Kyou whipped his head around, he didn't see any frace of his black haired brother.

"Under…" Kenji croaked somewhere to the right of Kyou.

Looking around franticly, Kyou began lifting up rubble and pieces of concrete to the best of his abilities.

As he hefted a large slab of stone, Kyou froze.

"Hey… That bad?" Kenji wheezed.

Unable to respond, Kyou stared at his brothers form. His beloved younger brother whose legs were crushed and torso was torn and bloodied.

Ignoring the wetness falling across his face, Kyou gingerly picked up Kenji from the rubble.

"You- you're, you'll be alright- I promise. Please, just- I'll." Kyou tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"You'll be okay, right?"

As his brother didn't respond and went limp in his arms, Kyou shook, fear, anger and anxiety bubbling up into his mouth.

A short laugh escaped him.

It couldn't be real- right?

His little brother, always too clever for his own good.

He pushed him aside.

His legs a bloody mess

"Whoever did this, why, whatever happens- I'll- I'll kill them, I swear." He let out a short hollow laugh.

Because really- would that change anything.

What would revenge do.

It wouldn't bring his brother's legs back.

It wouldn't bring his brothers short and fading breathing back to normal.

So Kyou cried, it was all he could do.

* * *

Sitting in the kitchen, Isamu looked out the window idly.

The Hyuuga party-kidnapping-thing was happening. Ismau noted, taking a sip of milk. Too bad he was trapped inside the compound because the Uchiha don't believe in parties.

Choosing instead to focus on his milk.

It was good milk- to be expected of the Uchiha Ismau could imagine some of the elder's say. The boy sneered slightly at the thought of the old saggy dickbags that ran the clan- how Isamu would refer to the elders.

Not letting it sour the taste of his milk- he needed it to build strong bones you know- he looked out the window again. Chugging the last of the milk, Ismau went towards the window.

"Oh no, I am near a window." Ismau gestured extravagantly, waiting for a reaction. Maybe it really was a one time thing- being restrained for being too close to a window the boy thought.

"Oh no, I am, opening the window." The Uchiha paused again, waiting for a reaction.

"Huh." He looked around, raising an eyebrow. "Why not."

Leaping through the window, Isamu executed a barrel roll and landed on his feet in a smooth motion. Sprinting away from the house, the three year old didn't bother to glance around.

'Must be some clan circlejerk going on.' Isamu noted the lack of presence on the street.

Adjusting his posture to seem more natural, Ismau strolled around the corner to where the compound met up with the village.

And promptly knocked into someone.

Looking up quickly- Isamu took note of the older man. He had a large build and dark skin, definitely a ninja, but not an Uchiha.

"Sorry." Ismau mumbled, keeping his head down.

"Not problem." The older man rumbled. "Just watch where you're going."

Nodding absentmindedly, Isamu caught note of a flash of movement in his peripheral vision. Continuing on past the man quickly, he felt the man staring at the back of his shirt.

'Wait.' Ismau paused. 'This is the Hyuuga incident. That's probably a Kumo ninja. I have the Uchiha symbol on the back of my shirt.'

Before he could move, Isamu blacked out as a force hit him gently near the neck.

* * *

SO, I KINDA FORGOT THIS EXISTED. BUSY DROWNING IN SELF LOATHING AND STUFF, YA KNOW. OPPS. OH WELL, 3AM IS A PERFECT TIME TO OOPS KENJI AIN'T DOING TOO WELL I'LL ROLL A D20 TO SEE IF HE LIVES OR NAW.

ALSO WHAT IF ONE OF THE PEOPLE BORN INTO THE NARUTO VERSE WAS A HARCORE COMMUNIST AND STARTED A SOCIO-POLITCAL REVOLUTION?

MAN- WHY DID I WASTE TIME ON THIS- I COULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT THOSE WACKY REDS.


	6. Year Three (Part Four)

YEAR THREE (PART FOUR)

* * *

Yuuto loved to sleep. Unfortunately, he wasn't sleeping. Yuuto was, as heretical as it was, working. Not that working in itself was heretical, merely that he loathed it with a passion. His current work consisted of writing. Or trying to write. His shaky hands made it quite difficult.

The continuation of knowledge, especially that from his previous life was the most important thing he could do, Yuuto had decided. While he could try to be a ninja and all that entailed, he didn't believe he would be skilled at it. Anyways, it was a shounen manga, the main characters had the main plot under wraps, so Yuuto would try for a socio-political revolution. The main goals were awareness and knowledge, hopefully insinuating some way to tell if villages had been massacred or people kidnapped. Both happened with alarming frequency.

* * *

The Geneva convention had no equivalent in this world, Suzu decided. Or at least Sound decided they didn't apply to them. Watching a scientist mix together some cocktail of chemical mixtures to inject into her, Suzu wondered if this was the best use of manpower. Sure, scientific breakthroughs and all, but surely it would be better to use random peasants than potential ninja. Or maybe it was a combat enhancing drug and Sound didn't want super-peasants to try to revolt. It would be much easier to decide if she knew what she was being injected with.

Holding out her arm, Suzu watched the chemicals being injected. Sure, there was a chance of this killing her, but not resisting gave her privileges. Like some basic human rights, if one ignored the human experimentation.

Either way, her training to experimentation ratio was starting to show a bias towards training. That had potential to be good. Or horrible.

* * *

Ryuu was convinced that the majority of rock-nin were insane. Or at least the entirety of the explosives corps. While the fireworks were phenomenal, he couldn't help but be concerned about the mental health of some ninja. Not that he was one to talk.

However, the testing range was still awesome -in both meanings of the word- to watch. From a safe distance, of course. A very safe distance. He was curious, not suicidal.

Unfortunately, they were cracking down on testing zones, presumably in fear of spies. Apparently the world was some powder keg waiting to blow into a world war. Weather the boarders were to keep secrets just that- or to keep the explosive corps from setting off the powder keg, Ryuu didn't know. Or care that much. He was good at hiding, and nobody really cared about patrolling. He hadn't been spotted yet.

* * *

Kiyoshi had a ninja guard. In theory, it sounded kinda cool. In reality, terrifying. Due to his insane knowledge on everything, he was a information leak, especially with the recent kidnapping. Curled up in his bed, Kiyoshi ate more bread. His mother hadn't been filled in further than him having a special bloodline.

He wasn't sure if it was better or worse that way. His mother now looked at him as her son who saw bloody premonitions of the future around every corner. The guilt of playing her son before couldn't compare to what he felt now.

It was better this way, he comforted himself.

It was okay.

* * *

Kyou was training. He needed to. To be strong. Sweating, he gasped for breath. One more kata, he decided. Regulating his breathing, he put himself back in position, feet shoulder-width apart, knees slightly bent, arms held up in front of him. Tensing his muscles, he moved slowly through the exercise.

Mist swirled around the marshy training area as the waves waxed and waned constantly eroding the shoreline. Clouds of mosquitoes gathered in swarms, using the fertile mating ground to their utmost advantage.

Kyou finished his kata, slow and deliberate in his fluid motions.

He headed to the hospital.

It was overcrowded, filled with people injured from the street brawl earlier that week. Making his way to a room, separating several people by thin curtains, Kyou slid into a back section.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He spoke softly.

"Oh, I'm fine, how are you Kyou?"

"I'm good Mom. I'm good." Kyou gave a weak smile.

"When can I see Kenji?" She asked, eyes unfocused.

"He's, he's not feeling good mom. Maybe later."

"He should be here if he's not well, it's not right, they're taking my child away from me, it's not right, he should be here."

"Yeah." Kyou looked down. "It's not right." He repeated softly.

"Tell him I love him when you see him. Some horrible nurse tried to tell me he was gone, where would he have gone?" His mother shook her head. "They're hiding him from me."

"I, I need to go mom. Get well soon."

Kyou turned away from his mother, leaving the room. Watching patients and doctors pass him, by, he whispered to himself, "It isn't right."

Head hung low, Kyou headed back to his house, taking the rooftops. Jumping from side to side of the stone cylindrical buildings, he had to be careful not to slid on the damp curved surfaces. Better to worry about that than the alternatives.

Upon reaching his house, Kyou opened up the front door to the dark house, muttering an 'I'm home' for it to echo back to him hollowly.

As he wandered farther into the recluse of his home, Kyou felt the tears start to well up behind his eyes.

Ignoring it, he sat at the table, looking at the coded papers in front of him. They were delivered recently, he noted, opening up the notice.

Skimming it he felt his heart sink. An Uchiha had been kidnapped by Kumo. The rest of the elemental nations were fully aware of the 'coup' done in Kiri, and the collateral associated. Sand was trying to strengthen its ties through trade with other nations. Minor villages and towns in Grass were revolting, which allowed Sound to further its expansion and was being blamed for several missing persons and destroyed villages.

It didn't paint a pretty picture, tensions were already high in between the elemental nations, and border skirmishes already seemed inevitable.

"It isn't right." Kyou whispered.

* * *

A/N.

I also forgot this existed. Oops. Well, things are moving along now. After this will be a timeskip to year six, in which the academy starts.

The timeline is officially fucked sideways.


	7. Year Six

YEAR SIX

* * *

Hikari already disliked her class. Maybe it was because they were idiotic, snot-nosed bratty children. Or maybe it was because of the giant brawl that had erupted not even halfway through the day. The very first day of class. Standing impassively, she watched the academy teacher pace around her and the several other students who were charged with inciting the brawl.

She had to withhold the urge to roll her eyes at the career Chuunin's attempts to intimidate them. They were as pathetic as the man.

Personally, Hikari blamed the Inuzuka boy, Ashi. He was crude, violent, sociopathic, petty, and had been a thorn in her side since the day they met. Not that Yasu Aburame made anything better with their snide comments.

Today had also served to inform her that Naruto was a fuckign moron.

She'd have to fix that- none of the other transmigrants were going to do shit, really, and Naruto needed to be... altered. Hikari couldn't stand him at present. Furthermore, she would rather die than leave anything of even the slightest importance to any of the frothing morons surrounding her.

Sasuke too, Hikari would have to solve. Thankfully -Hikari didn't let herself smirk- the war on the horizon would make it easy to deal with him. Permanently.

The war too, Hikari put on every other transmigrant being 5 IQ points from being a functional retard.

She just hoped she wouldn't have to deal with any of them. But, then again, Leaf was the good guys. They wouldn't even dare try. And if they did? Well, she would deal with them too.

* * *

Ashi was having a fantastic time. The Hyuuga bitch was getting taken down a peg, he got to punch a bunch of kids- especially that cat loving bitch Yasu. Sure, he said he forgave Yasu for liking cats, of course- and he did, to an extend. But he would not forget. Never forget.

Still though, he got to take that smug-ass Hyuuga bitch down a peg. Or, he glanced at her irritating little smile, maybe not. She was still the narcissistic, violent, sociopathic and petty bitch that he met that time ago, despite his best efforts to pull her down.

There was still time.

Lots, and lots, of time.

Ashi didn't even bother to hide his feral grin, pointed directly at Hikari.

There was a war on the horizon.

He was going to have a great time.

* * *

Ryuu had his concerns. Well, of course he had his concerns- he always did, like any sane person should.

However, he found his current situation especially concerning. He couldn't help but be reminded of something with his situation. The strange run everyone did- while he hadn't discredited his theory pinning everything on the stone masons, he had to think again. The headbands, super ninja's, hidden villages that were not hidden in the least.

Well, of course they were strange, but something at the back of his mind continued to pester him. It was strange sense of deja-vu. As if he recognized everything, like he'd heard of them before.

That'd be ridiculous though- Earth didn't have… Ryuu wrung his hands, pausing his train of thought. Did Earth have super ninjas? It… Maybe it did.

Shaking his head, he turned back to his work. His especially concerning work. A really, really big fucking bomb. Because fuck those goddamn leaf-nin. Fucking his economy and sending spies to ruin his civilization and slip sweet words in stone-nin's ears and smoother kunai in their backs.

Even so, he was proud of his work, it was an honour. Even if it made him suspicious. Not of anything in particular, but still. Suspicious.

"Hey squirt!" A cheerful voice sliced through his worries. "How goes the work?"

"Hello. Cho, it goes. Well." Cho was Ryuu's senior, and assigned to the same project as him. She was about 10, platinum blonde hair cut in a short bob, and aristocratic features. And the most beautiful human alive -at least, if Ryu was to judge.

"Sooo, how goes the stability formula?" She slumped down next to Ryuu.

"Ah, well… The triggering and main sequence's weren't completely compatible so I had to-" Cho cut Ryuu off with a glare. "Excuse me- did you just fucking say my triggering sequence wasn't up to par! I fucking checked it you-" She started to raise her voice, projecting enough killing intent that Ryuu felt the need to drop to his knees.

"Ahhh, no, no, no, t-the main sequence wouldn't, wasn't set up to match it- I didn't even touch your part-" Ryuu widened his eyes, voice quick and shaking.

"Oh." Cho looked at the scroll before blushing and dissipating her killing intent, bashfull. "Good job then."

"Ahh… Thanks…" Ryuu looked down. Cho was truly a terrifying woman. While only 9- and actually 9, no reincarnation bullshit, she was a genius. But more than anything, her personality.

Ryuu personally thought she had already achieved a higher ninja rank- perhaps stuck working on this project due to her personality, or to keep an eye on him.

Either way, a terrifying woman.

* * *

Ayaka had her concerns.

She didn't glance at the fellow reincarneès. They didn't think much of her, which was good. Much better than being pulled into the insane hate-romance Ashi and Hikari were tangled up in. Or involved with Yasu, period.

It was worrying, the other transmigrants being -while Ayaka wouldn't be as crude to label them as crazy or insane- more than a little off. Not exactly normal. Or, perhaps she was giving them too much credit, she frowned slightly at the feral grin Ashi shot Hikari, and the way a low buzz started to emanate from Yasu.

At least Hikari was staying away from Sakura, Ayaka sighed. She'd seen the behavioural changes Hinata had gone through- the small Hyuuga also stood in the line of students to be disciplined with a blank expression.

Ayaka would have to deal with things herself, she sighed inwardly.

Hinata needed help.

Hikari needed someone to act as a limiter.

And something happened to Isamu Uchiha.

Ayaka had to deal with it. To fix it.

Just like always.

* * *

Kiyoshi was afraid. Not of anything of particular, it was just an ubiquitous fear and anxiety that constantly draped over his shoulders, threatening to weigh him down and tighten his throat so much as to choke him at any opportunity. He sat alone, as usual.

He also sat in the dark, he sat hunched over hugging himself because the only person who could give him love was himself and it came out as a cheap, hollow echo.

Sure, his parents loved him, but that was because he was an abomination wearing their son's skin, parading around as if he belonged in this world -It was an obligation for them and it wasn't one they owed to Kiyoshi.

He was a lie. Lies lies lies. That's what his world was made of now.

Lied spilled from his mouth. To his parents. To himself, saying it was going to be okay. Lies he slipped to the village.

Not too many were on purpose, he assured himself.

He did what they asked. He gave them identifying signs for anyone else like him, words from his previous world to see if there was any other transmigrants. He didn't think to say that the world he hailed from spoke more than one language though.

Another lie.

He did think to say.

He just didn't.

It wasn't any worse than the ones they told him though. Slippery lies, nice lies, lies all the same. He didn't let on how much he knew. How he knew about the false words they slipped him, assuring him, asking for loyalty, telling him it was okay.

He wasn't sure if he was disgusted at himself, or this new world.

* * *

Suzu wasn't sure if she was still physically capable of feeling fear. After so many experiments, so many drugs, so many nights fading into the sandman's realm strung out on a new concoction that forced fire through her veins and tore at her flesh.

She was stronger though. More than she thought she'd ever be. Knowing you were going to be strong was one thing, but dashing faster than she could've imagined or crushing rock with ease left Suzu feeling strange. A feeling she couldn't put her finger on.

A strange feeling that didn't matter because everyday she was forcefully thrusted into wakefulness- away from the infinite blanket of sleep into the speck of dust she rode through an infinite universe.

Didn't matter because everyday she saw and dug through and swam through the seemly endless piles failures that Oto produced. Blank eyes and cold lips that all whispered the same questions.

Didn't matter because every day her blood was added to the endless river of blood that the elemental nations wept for every day. The infinite river of blood that whispered that she was no different than those who had fallen- expendable, weak, useless. The blood that whispered-

"-Your fault!" a small, horse voice accused. Suzu looked down. A boy older than her gnashed his teeth at her, murder in his eyes held back by the cold, heavy chain.

"You think you're better because you're not chained- you're no different." He croaked out, already tired from his thrashing. "Your chains are just different."

It wasn't surprising how tired he was, considering how Suzu could see outlines of his skeleton from beneath his thin clothes.

Suzu looked into his feral eyes, full of anger. Suboptimal, she thought, ignoring the voice in the back of her head saying that he was right. Suboptimal, his resistance would provide trouble in the future. A glance at her papers confirmed he was apart of the SX-4 series. A part of the project to replicate bloodlines. It was deemed failed, and Suzu had managed to wrangle responsibility for it, and pull whatever useful information from it she could.

The boy- subject, she corrected herself, who was harassing her was due to receive an upgrade of caloric intake, but his ferocity made her rethink. The SX-4 series was based on the Akimichi clan, and their ability to transfer calories to chakra. Something senior researchers managed to replicate, at the cost of it being out of subject's control.

Pursing her lips, Suzu looked at the subject again. And paused. And looked again. The boy was dead, his head kicked in. Spitting several curses, Suzu knelt down next to the body- she was now down to having only six subjects. A quick check told her it happened at least four hours ago.

Sabotage, and a sloppy excuse at that. At the very least, Suzu gritted her teeth, it served to snap her out of whatever stupor had griped her mind. Turning on her heel, she dragged her cart back through the dark, dank and dimly lit corridors, it rattling over the cobbles as she bit the skin by her thumb until it bled.

Until it bled to the ground, just a few more drops into the river of blood.

It was probably Akio- that bastard. Jealous that she got a project- even it was defunct leftovers- at her age. He probably already justified it as- Suzu stopped as she encountered the boy in question.

"Akio." Suzu greeted, her voice rough from disuse.

"Ah, Suzu-chan!" The older boy towered over her, grinning. "I was looking for you! One of your subjects-"

"I saw." Suzu cut in, harsh. "I hadn't focused on disciplining them- the expiry was soon enough. I was not expecting visitors. Especially unescorted ones."

"Well!" Akio shrugged, his broad shoulders making it unusually expressive. "I'm glad we're on the same page then.

"Yes." Suzu nodded sharply, arms crossed. "I would appreciate if you gave notice before any further visits."

Akio shrugged again, his infernal smile still on his face as he turned away from Suzu, disappearing into the shadowy hallways of Oto.

Cursing him under her breath, Suzu inhaled shakily, calling on her last nights dream. Last night she dreamt of the river of blood- and Akio's face in it.

Before Suzu could be swept into her musings again though, a laugh broke the silence. Whipping her head around, Suzu gripped a kunai, turning to the source of the noise before paling.

"I've seen your progress, young Suzu-chan." Amused eyes examined Suzu as she began to tremble.

To think she almost forgot the feeling. She dropped to one knee.

"Orochimaru-sama." She greeted, voice still hoarse, now shaking and small.

To think that she could've forgotten fear.

* * *

A/N: Oh no.

This is more than a little late.

Now everyone is going to have a bad time.

This is pretty a Suzu heavy chapter- if anyone wants a chapter focused mainly on one character, review or PM me.


	8. INTERLUDE ONE

INTERLUDE ONE:

Watching the events unfold for lack of options.

 _Wild dog thrashes against its chains._

Observing how events unfolded for lack of power.

 _Ozymandias stands tall._

Analyzing every movement.

 _Spider crawls through the dark._

Questioning.

Why did the events unfold as they did?

 _Beast runs in its domain._

Why did it have to be like this?

 _Apparition finds its darkness._

Why did it have to end?

 _Tyrant rules._

Why did it have to end like this?

 _Interloper refuses to bow._

Why did it have to end so soon?

 _Atlas holds all it can._

Could it be changed?

 _Warrior rages against the cold._

Perhaps...

 _Cockroach scurries freely._

Small changes here and there.

 _Songbird sings freely._

I-

 _Wallflower smiles in delight._

NO, no, not like that.

This is no good.

A change.

...

He was too far to touch his creator.

 _Wild dog will be choked._

Only able stare upon an echo his creators vistage.

 _Ozymandias will fall._

Alone, trapped, weakened, his creator was trapped.

 _Spider will drown._

Thus, he would be his creator's will.

 _Beast will suffocate in its domain._

Adjustments would be made.

 _Apparition will lose itself._

Butterflies could change the world could they not?

 _Tyrant will find rebellion._

All will fall.

 _Interloper will submit._

In time though.

 _Atlas will fumble._

He would make it perfect.

 _Warrior will freeze._

It would be perfect.

 _Cockroach will be crushed._

Acting upon the will of his creator.

 _Songbird will lose its wings._

Acting within the shadows.

 _Wallflower will turn poisonous._

He would make it a tragedy.

...

Just for your ease of reading, a cast list;

CAST LIST

Transmigrants (reincarnated characters)

Yasu Aburame- affiliation leaf. Demeanour:Sassy, apathetic. Knee length board with high brim and hood, oversized sunglasses.

Isamu Uchiha- affiliation ?. Demeanour: aggressive, manic. Messy black hair, pale skin.

Hikari Hyuuga- affiliation leaf. Demeanour: Narcissistic, cold. Hime cut hair, narrow eyes, sharp features.

Kiyoshi - affiliation leaf. Demeanour: anxious, quiet. Long brown hair, green eyes, short, narrow frame.

Suzu- affiliation Oto. Demeanour: apathetic, delirious. Deathly pale, short layered black hair, almond shaped eyes.

Kenji- affiliation dead. Demeanour: a cold corpse. Deathly pale, dead eyes, cold to the touch.

Ayaka Haruno- affiliation leaf. Demeanour: caring, sane. Large forehead, green eyes, brown hair, perpetually disappointed look.

Ashi Inuzuka- affiliation leaf. Demeanour: violent, unnerving. Wide, feral eyes. Wide mouth, sharpened canines, black hair, tan skin.

Yuuto- affiliation none. Demeanour: lazy, realist. Green hair, dark skin, slim build, droopy eyes.

Ryuu- affiliation rock. Demeanour: paranoid, twitchy. Blonde hair, hazel eyes, short, button nose.

?- affiliation ?. Demeanour: ?

?- affiliation ?. Demeanour: ?

…..

Other characters of interest:

Kyou- affiliation Kiri. Demeanour: dutiful, serious. Tall, broad, short hair, strong features.

Cho- affiliation Iwa. Demeanor: short-tempered, tsundere. Lean, blonde, aristocratic features.


End file.
